Escape from War
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: The year is 1942 and the Holocaust has started. Sam and Danny's son Frederick are taken away to Auschwitz. A story on how Sam escapes from Auschwitz and how Danny and his son feels when Sam is said to be dead. DISTURBING
1. Two Jewish Fentons in danger

The year is 1942 and the nazi's have just taken over Germany. Daniel Fenton, a christian german soldier, his jewish wife Samantha and their jewish little son Frederick are all sitting in the lounge.  
'Danny, I'm scared, what will they do to us.'  
'Sam, don't worry, everything will be fine.'  
'We have to evacuate Frederick before they find us!' Sam said clutching her son. Suddenly the door banged.  
'Let us in!' came a deep voice. Danny opened the door.  
'Ah, soldier Fenton, we have reason to believe that you are married to a Jew?'  
'Yes, that's right.'  
'And that you have a jewish son.'  
'Why are you asking me this.'  
'In the name of Adolf Hitler, I am to take your wife and son to Auchwitz.'  
Sam screamed as two nazi soldiers grabbed her son and herself and dragged them over to Danny and the other nazi general.  
'You can't take them.'  
'Fenton, they are sub human and you are a pure german.'  
'Is there anything I can do to stop them from going to Auchwitz?'  
'What sort of question is that soldier?'  
'I love them.'  
'A german cannot love a jew.'  
Danny looked down.  
'You may think that but I don't.'  
'Fine! Love them but when they are dead do not come crying back to general Backhaus.' he cried.  
Danny grabbed Sam and held her. He kissed her and then picked his son up.  
'Everything will be fine! I promise.' Danny said looking at them.  
'Danny!' Sam yelled as the Nazi's took Sam and Frederick away. 'No!'  
'Papa! Papa!'  
'I promise I'll try to help you.' Danny yelled. As soon as Sam and Frederick were out of the way.  
'I presume that was an act Fenton.'  
'I had to act for my son. Do you harm them?'  
'No, we kill them. It is our orders. HILE HITLER!' The Nazi soldier saluted Danny and marched off after the others.


	2. Auschwitz

Sam and her son were hauled out of the train along with hundreds of other Jews.

'Mama, what is going to happen to us?' Frederick asked.

'I don't know sweetheart.'

'Mama, I want Papa.'

'So do I.'

'Woman! Bring yourself and your child here!' came a soldiers voice. Sam took her son's hand and obeyed the officers orders.

'Mama, I don't like these bands.' Frederick said picking at the Star of David on his arm.

'Honey, we have to keep them on.'

'I'm scared Mama. Can we go home?'

'This is our home now sweetheart.'

'No, home is where I sleep in my Daffy Duck bed and where there's a nice fire to sit by. This isn't homw Mama. I'm hungry.'

'Frederick. Listen to what I'm saying. This is our home now. This is how the world works and this is the way we are going to live till the war is over. What would your father say if he saw you like this. You are a splitting image of him, so you must be like him - strong brave and never let fear pass through here.' Sam laid a hand on Frederick's heart.

'Yes Mama.'

'Mrs Samantha Fenton: Pure Jew, married to Officer Fenton of the Army. Master Frederick Fenton: offspring of a Jew and a German. That is improper. The mother seems fit too work but the child is going to go to be exterminated.' the Nazi officer said to himself, unaware that Sam could hear him.

'No!' Sam cried and she grabbed her child. 'You can't kill him! I won't let you. Not my only boy.'

'SILENCE!' the officer struck Sam down. 'You are sub-human and are not fit to live the lives you live.'

'Mama!' Frederick cried and he hugged Sam, who was not crying. Sam looked the officer in the eye.

'When the war is over, I hopw you suffer a hard life and will rot in hell.'

'Both of you are going to have a shower before I deal with you. Move to the right.' the officer gestured to the right and Sam and Frederick were ushered in that direction.

'Mama, at least we'll have a nice shower before we go to bed.' Frederick said.

'HOLD IT!' came an officer's voice.

'What now?' came the general.

The officer had brown hair and green eyes. He grabbed Frederick.

'This one is to be taken to Oscar Shindler's factory, to clean out the weaponary.'

'Mama!'

'What about the woman?'

'She stays here.'

'No! I'm not going with out Mama.'

'Freddy, I'll be fine. When the war is over I'll come and pick you up and we'll go back and have a nice dinner together.' Sam smiled. Frederick broke free of the soldiers grip and ran to his mother. Sam hugged him.

'I'll find a way out sweetie. I won't stay here, you'll see.' Sam whispered in his ear, Suddenly Frederick was wrenched out of her arms and put on a train with other children.

'MAMA!' he shrieked.

'I'll see you soon!' Sam was crying.

'Mama! I won't forget you. I'll always remember that you will come and get me!' he cried before being pushed onto the train.

'You, go to work.' the general sneered. 'You haven't got a child so you won't be taken to the showers. You can stay dirty.' he spat at her feet and the woman at his side tossed her some clothing.

'Put it on and get to work


	3. Escape from Auschwitz and news

Sam had been hiding under a trap door for 3 days and the Nazi guards had given up finding her and reported that she was dead and that they found her body. Sam seized this chance and escaped the extermination camp at night when the search lights moved away from her position.

Danny was in his office when a soldier burst in.

'Mr Fenton.'

'Yes.' Danny stood up.

'I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first.'

'The good news please.'

'Well, your son has been deported to Oscar Shindler's factory.' the officer reported. Danny breathed out.

'And the bad news?' Danny breathed.

'I'm sorry to say that your wife is dead. She died trying to escape Auschwitz. They searched for 3 days until they found they found a body. I'm so sorry. I know she was Jew, but at least she tried.'

All the colour in Danny's face was drained. He flopped back onto his chair.

'How long was she there for?'

'She was there for a week, well 2 days if you exclude the 3 days she was missing.'

'So, my son is safe?'

'Well, for now. I'm sorry Fenton.' and the soldier left Danny crying on his desk. Danny looked up and decided to make his way to Shindler's factory.

Sam was in the woods and she found a hut where there were clothes. She put a dark black skirt and white blouse on. Then she put a navy blazer on; she also noticed that they were German clothes and there was no Star of David. She was safe, well for now.

Sam made her way to the train station and got on the baggage carriage to Switzerland, where her son was situated.

Frederick had just finished cleaning out the tank with about 30 other jewish children, when Shundler came to him.

'Son?'

'Yes Sir?' Frederick said. He was terrified that he would be taken back to Aushwitz.

'I have some bad news for you.'

'Please Sir, don't send me back to that horrible place. Please Sir.'

'You won't be going back son. I'm sorry to say that I have recieved news that your mother, Samantha Fenton, who I was unable to employ, has died in Auschwitz. 2 days ago. They found her body 3 days after the dissapearence. I'm sorry son. But, apparentley, your father is on his way.

'Mama.' Frederick whispered and then he pulled a small locket out of his shirt. He opened it to see one one side, his father standing proud and handsome and on the otherside, his mother sitting beautifully. Her hair was down and she was hugging Frederick. They were laughing and were in their home.

Tears rolled down Fredericks face as he looked at his mother. His only mother, that loved him and would die for him.

'She's in heaven now and she'll be your guardian angel.'

'I want my Mama!' Freddy cried and he fell to the floor.

'Go to your dormatory Fenton.' Oscar said softly.

'You mean your letting me off?'

'Just for today. You work tomorrow and the day after is the Sabbath is it not?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Go.' Oscar said and he pushed Frederick in the direction of his dormitary.


	4. Oscar Shindler's factory

Danny arrived at Shindler's factory and entered the doors. Oscar was talking to a Jew and ordering his to make bolts. Danny stormed up to Oscar and yelled at him.

'Where's my son!'

'Officer, what is your on's name?'

'Frederick Fenton.'

'Officer Fenton, I was told that you were coming here! I'll call him.' Oscar said, a little bit afraid. 'Frederick Fenton, Report to my office immediately.' he said through intercom. Shindler turned back to Danny. 'Come with me.'

'Shindler, your a Nazi officer, why are you helping the Jewish?'

'When I saw the unmerciful killing in the getto's, I had to do something. Hitler has gone to far this time.' Shindler explained. Danny grunted and pulled his hat down.

Shindler opened the door to his office to find the scrawny boy standing there.

'Son, someone's here to see you.'

Danny looked up and the two pairs of blue eyes met.

'PAPA!' Frederick cried and he jumped into Danny's arms. Danny hugged his son tight and they both cried in each other's arms.

'I missed you son.' Danny whispered.

'Is it true about Mama?' Frederick asked when Danny put him down. Danny diden'y answer at first. 'Papa. Is it true what they say about mother?'

'I'm afraid so.' Danny whispered. Frederick turned away.

'She's not coming back is she.' Frederick said and a tear dripped off the end of his nose. Shindler lit a cigerette up and offered one to Danny who took it and lit it up.

'No, she's not. There's nothing we can do about it Freddy.'

'Will I see you again Papa?'

'Yes son.'

i 'Mr Shindler. Someone is down here to see you and the Fenton boy.' /i came the secatory's voice.


	5. Reunited

Sam waited in the factory's foyer. She had a hood over her face so no one would recognise her

Oscar Shindler descended the steps with the two Fenton's behind him.

'Sir, I need to see Frederick Fenton.' the woman said to him.

'What is your buisness here? I will allow no one to see any of my workers with out an identification.'

'But I have none with me.'

'No identification, no seeing of the boy.'

'But he's...'

'He is a Jew, you are a German!'

'Mama?' Frederick said.

'Don't be silly boy, your mother is dead.' Oscar said sternly but gently.

'No, that's my Mama!'

'She is a German boy.' Shindler said harshly, 'NOT a Jew.'

'Son, and she's not coming back.' Danny said sadly

Frederick ignored his father and ran to the woman. She embraced him and the hood fell down and the two men gasped as Sam hugged her son. Tears rolled down her face as she held the back of Fredericks head. His ebony black hair ran through her fingers. Frederick buried his head in her neck.

'Mama, you're alive!'

'Yes sweetie.'

'Sammy?' Danny asked wwalking slowly towards her. Sam looked at him with glassy eyes and put Frederick down.

'It's me Danny. I survived.' Sam and Danny ran towards eachother and embraced eachother in a passionate kiss.

'I was so afraid I'd lost you Sammy.'

'I was afraid I was a gonna too.' Sam whispered.

'How did you...'

'Escape?' Sam finished Danny's sentence.

'Yes.'

'I hid for 3 days until the Nazi soldiers gave up on me. Then I escaped from the extermination camp.'

'That's my wife.' Danny hugged Sam and then Frederick hugged them. Shindler smiled at the family who were all together at last.

'Mrs Fenton, would you like to work here until the war is over?'

'Yes Sir.'

Oscar took some clothing for Sam from the cupboard and gave them to her. Sam kissed Danny's cheek.

'Everything will be alright honey, go back to Germany and...'

'He'll stay with me.' Oscar cut Sam off, 'I can't break a happy family up. Sure I might not be as rich as I was, I can still look after him.'

'Thanks Shindler.' Danny and Oscar shook hands.


End file.
